


Justice Is Served (Lilo)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an enforcer of the law and Liam sees a great opportunity to drive his husband to the edge with his secret kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Is Served (Lilo)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

It’s when Louis was cuddled in his arms as they watched some action movie on a Friday night that Liam got the idea. It popped into his head during a scene where the cop’s wife dressed up in her husband’s work clothes to surprise him when he comes home because he hears Louis moan quietly in his arms at the display.

When Louis excused himself to go to the washroom, Liam took it upon himself to go upstairs and search their bedroom closet for Louis’ uniform. He had the week off of work and it was freshly washed, the navy blue ensemble hanging carefully on a metal hanger.

Liam knew that Louis had kinks like these - Louis called them embarrassing but Liam thought they were a major turn on - but he barely knew any of them. Louis absolutely refused to tell him. He always told Liam that he was okay with them just getting each other off normally, having “normal sex” as he called it, but Liam took it upon himself as a challenge to figure them out. He loved the look on Louis’ face when Liam came to him with one of his kinks - it made him feel powerful. Plus, he loved seeing Louis wrecked and just begging for more.

Liam knew by Louis’ reaction to this movie that this could quite possibly be a huge turn on for him. Liam hurried to undress himself and slipped on Louis’ uniform. The older boy was a lot tinier and curvier, so it was a tight squeeze, and the sleeves and pant legs were much too short. He rolled the sleeves up to make up for it. His biceps looked very big in the uniform. The tight fit made his muscles look a lot more chiseled.

He made sure there was a pair of handcuffs safely strapped to his belt, as well as a baton and a walkie-talkie, before he hurried back to the couch and waited for Louis to come out of the bathroom. He positioned himself so that he was lying on the couch with a hand behind his head and he tried to look as casual and innocent as he could.

When Louis came out, wiping his wet hands on his jeans, he froze in the doorway of the living room. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped as he scanned Liam from head to toe.

“Baby you forgot the hat,” Louis said with a cheeky grin, practically drooling at the sight of his husband in his police uniform. Liam looked up at Louis and shot him a wink before standing up.

“I order you to remain quiet and still, Mr. Tomlinson, while I fetch my hat.” Liam spoke sternly, slipping his baton out of its case and tapping Louis’ arse with it as he walked past him. By the choked sound Louis made at the contact, Liam knew he’d been right with his hitch about Louis’ kink.

“What if I don’t? Are you going to arrest me, Mr. Officer?” Louis asked suggestively as Liam disappeared down the hallway with a chuckle.

He grabbed Louis’ hat from the top of the closet and placed it on his head, smiling when it fit perfectly. He stomped down the stairs, his shoulders broad as he attempted to look as tough as possible, and a serious look on his face. Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“You look really fucking hot,” Louis murmured, biting his lip as his eyes raked up and down Liam’s broad frame. “How’d you know?” he whispered after a few seconds.

“You moaned while watching the movie sweetheart,” Liam explained, and Louis’ cheeks turned pink. He ran a hand down his face in embarrassment and Liam just grinned, shaking his head as he stepped towards him.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he whispered, lifting Louis’ chin so that their faces were only inches apart as he smiled at the older boy. “Or else I’ll punish you,” he added huskily, giving Louis a stern look as he remembered he had to keep in character. Louis’ breath caught in his throat at Liam’s words and he grinned, taking one step forward, closer to Liam.

“Then punish me,” he whispered seductively.

“Well I need a good reason to punish you, sir. I’ll lose my job if I just handcuff you for the fun of it,” Liam teased, fighting the smile threatening to appear.

“What are your rules, then?” Louis asked, closing the distance between he and Liam and running his hands over his husband’s muscled chest, toying with the straining buttons a bit. “That way I can be a naughty boy.”

“Well I don’t think you’re supposed to touch an officer in this way. And oh _god_ Louis, it’s definitely a crime to look the way you do.” Liam clasped his hands over Louis’ on his chest, raising their hands and intertwining their fingers. Louis grinned and rolled his eyes.

“You’re so cheesy,” he whispered with a small laugh.

“No sweet talking an enforcer of the law, Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam growled, pushing Louis back and pacing around him slowly. “Now, you seem to have a suspiciously bulging amount of clothing, especially in this area,” Liam remarked, motioning vaguely towards Louis’ crotch and backside with his baton, “so I’ll need to pat you down thoroughly, sir.”

“Alright, just don’t be too gentle, Officer. I like it rough,” Louis croaked, and the words went straight to Liam’s cock. He growled as he looked Louis up in down, his pupils dilating. Louis licked his lips and winked when he noticed Liam’s staring.

Liam stepped forward and placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders, his fingers pressing into the flesh of Louis’ shoulder blades. “Spread your arms and legs and don’t move, Mr. Tomlinson,” he ordered, and Louis bit his lip as he nodded. He spread out his legs at shoulder’s width and raised his arms on either side of him.

Liam began to pat below Louis’ arms, trying to appear professional as he felt around his torso as if searching for something. When he patted over his nipples, he paused and gave Louis a cheeky smile before pinching them. Louis snorted, pushing him away and rubbing his pecs. “How fucking professional,” he said with a smirk.

“Hey, I told you not to move,” Liam growled, grabbing Louis’ shoulders and pulling him forward again. He resumed from where he’d left off, patting down Louis’ back and stomach and sides, pausing when he arrived to his arse. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist to reach his bum and squeezed it hard, making Louis squeak and jolt forward. Liam pressed his taller frame against Louis’ as he looked down at him hungrily. “Your arse is pretty big. I find that suspicious, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Wait until you see my cock,” Louis mumbled smugly. Liam groaned, because Louis _is_ quite fortunate in that department and he’d be the one to know that. Liam leaned forward, his lips brushing against Louis’ jawline as he moved to whisper in his ear. “I think I’ll have to take a look at that.”

Louis sighed when he felt Liam’s hands slip from his arse towards the button of his pants. Liam undid the button on Louis’ trousers before he pressed the heel of his hand to Louis’ bulge, humming appreciatively.

“You were right, sir. Quite big. I’ll have to take these off and take a proper look,” he said huskily and Louis moaned at the comment as he nodded.

“Alright, officer.”

Liam dropped to his knees as he unzipped the skinny jeans, tugging them down Louis’ slender hips. He looked up at Louis, his eyelashes fluttering his cheeks. Louis sighed in pleasure when Liam removed his boxers with the jeans, tugging them down. Louis lifted each leg so that Liam could slip them off his ankles.

“Hmm, this is suspicious,” Liam decided, letting his lips brush against the tip of Louis’ cock as he spoke, making Louis groan in frustration. “I think we’ll have to bring you to the station for a thorough inspection,” Liam said, bringing one hand to his hip as he stood up and pulled the handcuffs out of his belt loop. “Hands behind your back, Tomlinson. You’re coming with me.”

“Jesus Christ Liam,” Louis sighed, extremely turned on by his husband.

“That’s Officer Payne to you. Now go on,” Liam spat, pushing Louis forward a little bit so that he lead them to the staircase.

Liam followed a stumbling Louis to their bedroom and made him sit down on the edge of the bed with his hands cuffed together behind his back, unable to touch his hard on in any way. Liam unclipped his walkie-talkie from his belt and set it on the dresser.

“Now, Mr. Tomlinson, if you say a single word I will turn this walkie-talkie on while I spank you so that every single one of your colleagues will know exactly what we’re up to, got it?” Liam said sternly as he stood up straight in front of Louis, who whimpered at Liam’s warning.

Louis loved this. He loved when Liam proved to be more than a tender, loving, caring husband. He loved when Liam became rough and dominant and fucked him good. He especially loved that no matter what; he always cuddled Louis afterwards and reminded him how much he was loved.

“Now, I think I’m a bit overdressed, am I right?” Liam hummed, using his baton to stroke around Louis’ chest teasingly as he spoke. Louis opened his mouth and drew in a shaky breath as he nodded frantically, aching to see Liam naked. Of course, he looked absolutely delicious in his outfit, the way his biceps stretched the fabric and the buttons strained against his muscular chest, but the thought of what was beneath the clothing made Louis harder.

Liam grinned at his reaction and he stepped closer to the bed, watching the way Louis’ eyes stared hungrily. “I guess we’ll have to take care of that then, won’t we?” Liam asked, his voice teasing. He began to untuck the navy blue button up shirt from his pants, and Louis gulped.

Liam slowly started swaying his hips as he undid his belt and slid it out the loops before hooking it around Louis’s neck and pulling him close for a second. He brushed his lips to Louis’ as he spoke, “Wanna see more?”

Louis nodded frantically, a high pitched whine escaping the back of his throat. Liam winked and pulled away, dropping the belt onto the ground. He removed his hat and placed it on Louis’ head. Louis looked even better in it than he did. He began to sway his hips even more, turning around so that Louis got a nice view of his ass. He ran his fingers through his hair and threw his head back, and he heard Louis moan behind him.

He left his shirt and boxers on, deciding to take off his pants to tease Louis just a little more - just because the shirt went below his arse and it would keep more hidden, which would drive Louis insane. He kept up his hip movements as he shimmied out of Louis’ work pants and smiled smugly when he heard Louis squirming around on the bed.

“Don’t you just wish you could touch?” Liam whispered, his voice hoarse. Louis sighed and nodded. “Do you like this baby?”

Louis hummed in agreement when Liam asked him the question, biting his bottom lip to hold back any sounds. His gaze was trained on Liam’s swaying hips and the muscles of his thighs flexing as he moved around. Liam then shimmied out of his boxers and turned around to face Louis with a smug grin, making sure the shirt was hiding his hard cock.

“Wanna see more, Lou? Want me to take all of this off?” he teased, toying with the top button of the shirt.

“Yeah, Li-” Louis started, eyes widening and teeth biting his lips when he realized what he had just done.

“What was that baby?” Liam asked, his voice raising an octave in accusation. Louis just looked up at him, wide eyes begging for forgiveness for his mistake. “Did you say something?” Louis shook his head frantically, but it was too late.

Liam stopped moving and shot Louis a smirk, eyes narrowing as he took a step back towards the dresser. Louis was shaking his head frantically and whimpering but couldn’t say anything as Liam stepped to the dresser and turned on the walkie-talkie, the familiar crackle of the device filling up the room. He took a rubber band from the drawer and wrapped it around the walkie-talkie, effectively keeping the ‘talk’ button pressed.

Liam waved his finger towards him, silently ordering Louis to get up. Louis groaned but moved to stand in from of Liam, fear in his eyes. Liam got down on one knee and opened his arms, waiting for Louis to step into them. He turned Louis face down on his knee, his arms locked behind his back as Liam’s legs held him up at the stomach, his own head and legs on either side of Liam’s. He resembled a child about to be punished, and that’s exactly how he felt.

Liam rubbed his hand against Louis’ bare bum softly for a few seconds, listening to the crackle of the walkie-talkie and the occasional conversation between two officers before leaning down to Louis’ ear.

“Now you’ll have to be quiet or else everybody will know just how much of a naughty boy you’ve been, got it darling?” Liam growled against the shell of Louis’ ear, making the smaller lad shudder violently on his lap. “You’ve disobeyed an enforcer of the law, Mr. Tomlinson. You can’t get away with this.”

Louis clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for what was coming next. As expected, Liam’s hand came down with a quick motion and smacked the older boy’s arse. Louis only managed to bite down his groan half a second after it came out, and the conversation between the two officers went quiet. Liam waited a few seconds before spanking Louis again, who moaned in a high-pitched tone at the feeling.

The walkie-talkie stayed silent except for the constant hum of the device, and Liam waited a few long moments before spanking Louis again, making the older boy groan quietly. He admired the red skin of Louis’ arse, and the way Louis’ hands were clenched into fists on his back.

“What’s going on over there, Rob?” a deep voice asked, and Louis’ breath caught in his throat between two pants.

“That’s my _boss_ ,” he whimpered, wiggling on Liam’s lap as the arousal made his cock uncomfortably hard between his legs. Liam slapped him again, harder this time, and Louis choked out a sob as he fell back onto Liam’s knee.

“Sweetheart, I told you to be quiet,” he leaned down to whisper against the shell of Louis’ ear, and the older boy nodded. His teeth bit his bottom lip so hard Liam wouldn’t be surprised if he shed a little blood.

“Is that you Stan? What’s going on over there?” The walkie-talkie crackled, and Liam could practically feel Louis sweating as he struggled to keep quiet. He rubbed Louis’ arse idly to soothe a bit of the pain before slapping it again, causing Louis to jolt forward with a broken sob. He was clearly enjoying this. “Is there somebody else on the channel?”

“Must be the satellites fucking up again,” the other officer replied, and Liam slapped Louis once more but he managed to hold back the groan. “Switch to channel 3 boys, maybe it’ll work better.”

They waited for other voices, but the line stayed silent. Louis was breathing heavily on Liam’s lap, and he pushed himself up and back onto his knees, looking at Liam with wide eyes. “Liam,” he sobbed, “turn it off.”

Liam smirked and pulled Louis off his lap and sat him down on the ground, to which Louis groaned at the feeling. His arse felt like it was on fire. Liam then stood up and walked over to the walkie-talkie and pulled the rubber band off it, effectively turning the device off. “Better?” he asked Louis, who nodded his head frantically.

“Jesus Liam I can’t believe you did that,” Louis huffs because _the nerve_ that boy had. “Do you know what could have happened if they had found out what was going on?”

Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis’ question, because they weren’t in trouble so they really had nothing to worry about so Louis shouldn’t be worrying. Then, Louis giggled, shaking his head in disbelief, and Liam just smirked.

“Nothing to worry about, love,” Liam reassured him, and Louis nodded as he bit down on his lip. He was squirming around on the floor and Liam could hear the clinking of metal scratching together, so he knew Louis was fidgeting. Then he noticed the bright red cock between Louis’ legs and smiled fondly. Louis had remained quiet upon Liam’s request, despite the pain he must be in. “Want me to take care of you, now?”

“Please,” Louis sighed. Liam got up and grabbed Louis underneath the arms, easily pulling the light boy back to his feet.

“Sit down,” Liam told him, pushing him towards the edge of the bed. Louis did as told, and Liam got back onto his knees in front of him. “Spread your legs.”

Louis whimpered but obeyed anyways, spreading his legs as far as he could and moaning at the feeling of being so exposed. Liam hummed in appreciation and shuffled over so his face was barely an inch from Louis’ leaking head.

“I’m gonna make you come like this, alright sweetheart? With my mouth. I know how much you like my mouth,” Liam mumbled, and Louis groaned in response. His breath fanned Louis’ cock, sending shivers down the older boys’ spine as he waited patiently.

“So good, so still for me,” Liam praised him, making sure he spoke against the tip of Louis’ cock because he knew how crazy that drove his husband. “So patient.”

He chuckled a bit when Louis hissed at him; a sound he knew was purely from frustration.

“You look so sexy baby,” Louis whispered, relieved when Liam just looked up with a smirk.

“And you look gorgeous as always, sweetheart,” Liam mumbled, winking before taking Louis’ cock in his mouth, the heat enveloping the tip making him moan.

“Liam,” Louis sighed, automatically attempting to fist Liam’s hair but groaning when the handcuffs held his wrists back. “Christ, Li, harder… More, more,” he begged, trying to stop his wriggling as Liam teased him, sucking lightly at his tip.

He bucked his hips up once, his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat. The younger boy choked, and pulled off with a pop, a trail of spit connecting his lip to Louis’ tip, before glaring at his husband. “Calm down until I tell you you’re allowed to move,” he growled, pushing Louis’ hips down against the mattress.

Louis nodded and moaned breathily; gritting his teeth as he used every ounce of willpower in his body not to thrust into Liam’s mouth when he wrapped his lips around his cock again, this tine sucking harder than the first. He loved watching Liam bob his head on his cock; his pretty pink lips spreading around it delicately as he tried to swallow him whole. Occasionally he peeked up at Louis, his eyelashes fluttering his cheeks and his eyes burning with desire. It was all overwhelming, really.

It was embarrassing how close Louis actually was already, and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he would be coming hard down Liam’s throat. “Li, won’t - fuck, not much longer,” he hissed out.

Liam’s hands squeezed Louis’ hips and tugged them upwards a little bit, as if granting him permission to start rocking them. Louis moaned and thrusted slowly into Liam’s mouth. Liam took him in all the way, relaxing his throat to avoid the gag reflex as he sucked hard, breathing heavily through his nose as his eyes prickled with tears.

“You- Liam you look so perfect, god, Liam,” Louis chanted, closing his eyes because the sight was just _too much_. He let his body move by instict, hips rocking up into Liam’s mouth and back arching exaggeratedly as he thrusted himself to the edge.

Suddenly, Liam began to massage Louis’ balls with one hand, and the feeling made him gasp loudly and whimper Liam’s name multiple times. He used his other hand to focus on the base of Louis’ cock that he couldn’t quite reach, sucking harshly on the tip as he tried to help Louis reach his climax.

Louis opened his eyes to look down at Liam, and the sight of Liam’s lips stretched around his length was enough to make his orgasm take over his body, a loud, breathy shout of “Liam!” pushing past his lips and shudders shaking his entire frame.

Liam sucked until Louis’ come filled his throat. When the older boy was done he pulled off of him, swallowing the hot liquid and licking some drops that leaked off of his lips and chin. Louis was panting, satisfied from his orgasm.

“God, Liam,” Louis whispered, looking dazedly at Liam with hooded eyes as the younger lad stood up. “Lemme take care of you now, whatever you want babe,” he begged, desperately wanting to do _something_ , desperately wanting to see Liam come.

“Okay,” Liam whispered, very aware of his throbbing cock between his legs. He dug through the pile of clothes on the floor and found the work pants. The key was in the pocket, and when he found it he shuffled to the bed to unlock the handcuffs around Louis’ wrists.

Louis sighed gratefully and rubbed his wrists a bit to soothe the stinging in them before he flipped Liam over, ending up on top of him. “I think it’s time for your punishment, Officer Payne.”

“I think you’re breaking the law, Tomlinson,” Liam chastised him, trying to keep a serious face but failing when Louis smiled down at him. He was straddling Liam’s hips, his hands on either side of his head.

“Well call me a criminal, officer, ‘cause I’m not done yet,” he smirked, and Liam‘s dick twitched at his words.

“Mmm,” he hummed, raising his hands to wrap them around his husband’s smaller frame. He loved playing officer, because he knew how much it turned Louis on, but he preferred when Louis acted like the officer. Liam found it extremely hot. “How are you going to punish me, then?”

“Hmmm, well you haven’t been properly fucked since this morning in the shower, and I know you’re desperate for more… But that wouldn’t really be a punishment would it?” Louis asked, teasing him as he trailed his fingers down Liam’s torso. “I think the only way to punish you properly is to leave you to deal with this yourself.”

Liam groaned and scratched his fingernails against Louis’ back, arching his back to press his chest closer to Louis’. “H-how do you want me to do that?” he breathed, gasping when Louis pushed his hips down to grind against his own.

“However you want to. I'm exhausted. I think I’m going to shower and then head to bed,” Louis said innocently, shrugging before crawling off of Liam’s lap.

“Can I come? I’ll shampoo your hair for you,” Liam said, sounding desperate. Louis shook his head and pulled the handcuffs off the dresser, locking one on Liam’s wrist and looping the other around a rod of the headboard before locking the metal bracelet around his other wrist before Liam could stop him. Liam whimpered as he watched Louis stomp towards the bathroom when he was done, purposely swinging his hips more than necessary.

“No thanks sweetheart, I’m fine,” Louis said smugly, a cheeky glint in his eye.

“Wait-” Liam panicked, wriggling around the bed as he realized what was going on. “You’re just going to leave me here?” he whined, and Louis just smirked at him, nodding.

“Isn’t revenge sweet, Officer?” he teased before walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, leaving Liam cuffed to the bed helpless with the hugest hard on he’d ever had.


End file.
